The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting clots in a liquid contained in a sample container and a laboratory automation system comprising the apparatus
In the technical field of laboratory automation, sample containers comprising centrifuged blood samples may have to be processed. The blood samples may be separated into serum and cruor (blood cells) by a separating medium. If, for example, an aliquot of the serum has to be generated, part of the serum has to be transferred to another sample container, for example by a pipette device. If clots are present in the serum, the pipette device may not function properly since clots may block or close an opening of the pipette device. In a prior art pipetting apparatus with clot detection, clot detection is based on measuring pressure difference using pressure sensors.
Therefore, there is a need to provide for a method and an apparatus for reliably detecting clots in a liquid and a corresponding laboratory automation system at a low cost.